¡He creado un monstruo!
by Avengirl
Summary: Albus engaña a Scorpius para que este se coma un pequeño dulce que contiene lo que el cree que es una poción para animar a su amigo. La poción falla, teniendo un resultado algo diferente al esperado. ¿Como logrará Albus que Scorpius deje de intentar llevárselo a la cama a todas horas? Ahhh...¡Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling, y nada de esto está hecho con ánimo de lucro ni con intención de ofender a nadie, solo con los fines de entretenerme y de hacerles pasar a ustedes un buen rato. Si no les gusta el Slash, chao (:**

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

Si aquello no funcionaba, Albus desistiría en sus intentos de animar a su colega Scorpius, dándose por vencido. Su rubio compañero llevaba un par de semanas más deprimido de lo normal, porque por muy raro que pareciese, sus exámenes no le habían salido demasiado bien que digamos.

El moreno, harto de que su amigo se comportase como un alma en pena, había hecho todo lo posible por animarlo, desde hacer las cosas que más gustaban a Scorp hasta comprarle una caja entera de juegos de la franquicia de sus tíos Fred y George, pero por lo visto, aquello no surtía el más mínimo efecto.

Albus se mordió el labio inferior nervioso, mirando como Scorpius cogía sonriente el bollo que le acababa de ofrecer y le pegaba un bocado. Si todo salía como el creía, Scorpius se animaría, y con ello cesarían sus quebraderos de cabeza. Su perfecto último plan había sido inyectarle a uno de los bollos preferidos de Scorp una suave poción para devolverle el buen ánimo a su mejor amigo. Por ello, ahora mismo se encontraba mirando ansioso la reacción del rubio, el cual, ya había tragao el pedazo del bollo de pocos segundos más y su amigo estaría fenomen...¡¿PERO QUE NARICES ESTABA HACIENDO SCORPIUS?!

Su amigo había tirado el bollo a un lado y se había pegado súbitamente a él, acorralándolo contra la pared. ¿Era deseo lo que leía en los ojos de Scorpius? No podía ser...

-Albus...-la voz ronca del rubio lo sorprendió.

-Que...¿Qué haces Scorp?-el susodicho agarró sus manos, colocándoselas sobre la cabeza, inmovilizándole. El pecho del moreno ascendía y descendía rápidamente descontrolado.

-Eres...Perfecto.-su compañero lo miraba como si realmente se lo fuese a comer, con los ojos brillándole de extraña manera, casi...felina.

-No digas chorradas Scorp. -¿Qué le pasaba? La poción debía de haber fallado, pues ese no era el resultado que tanto había esperado.

-Lo digo muy enserio, Al. Me encantas...Tus ojos, tu pelo, Merlín, tu boca...-dicho eso el más alto de ambos bajó su rostro hasta los labios del otro, uniéndolos a los suyos en un suave beso. Albus, sorprendido, no pudo cerrar sus ojos, anonadado debido a lo que su compañero acababa de hacer. Quería apartarle, pero no podía, y en cierto modo realmente sabía que no quería. Se dejó llevar, por el beso, por las manos de Scorpius las cuales se enredaban ahora en su oscuro cabello, por la espalda del otro, la cual acariciaba ahora con sus propias manos. Boca contra boca, piel contra piel, sus lenguas danzando en la boca del otro luchando por tomar el control y proclamarse rey del beso.

La falta de oxígeno hizo mella en los muchachos, que se separaron levemente, dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Albus miró entristecido al rubio. Aquello no estaba bien...Sí, Scorp le gustaba, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero la reacción de su amigo solo estaba siendo causada por la poción, asi que técnicamente se estaba aprovechando de él.

-Scorp, suéltame. -el moreno clavó su mirada verde en la plateada del otro, con suma seriedad.

-Para ello deberás pagar tu fianza, Al...-el rubio sonrió con picardía, restregándose contra el muchacho, haciéndole notar lo que portaba entre sus piernas, y no era la varita precisamente...

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, si no quieres que te...-un gemido escapó de los labios de Albus al sentir como el otro lamía lentamente la piel de su sensible cuello.- Te cruciaré como no me sueltes.

-Inténtalo.

La simple provocación le bastó a Albus para demostrarle que no tenía que ponerle a prueba. Agarrando la muñeca de Scorpius, el más bajo de ámbos dió un brusco giro, haciendo que el rubio acabase en el suelo con expresión dolorida.

-¿Nunca te lo mencioné? De pequeño cursé artes marciales Scorp. Un pequeño capricho muggle de mi padre, el cual parece que por fín me sirve de algo...

-Nnng...-el gemido dolorido de Scorpius le hizo arrepentirse de inmediato.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice demasiado daño? -Albus se agachó un poco para ver si su amigo se encontraba bien. Caso error, pues Scorpius aprovechó la oportunidad y rodeó el cuello del moreno, pegándolo a su cuerpo, para luego cambiar las posiciones, acorralando a Scorpius contra el suelo y su cuerpo.

-Merlín, necesito la ayuda de Rose...¡He creado un monstruo!


	2. Chapter 2

Albus se moría de verguenza. Ya habían pasado ocho interminables horas desde que su mejor amigo tomase la poción que él mismo le había dado, y ya no podía más. Scorpius en ese modo de acosador lo estaba poniendo más que nervioso. Aquella misma noche, Scorpius le suplicó poder dormir con él...¡EN LA MISMA CAMA!

Y no pudo negarse durante mucho tiempo, pues Scorp tenía sus maneras de convencerle, como chantajearle con levantarse en medio del gran comedor en la hora de la cena y chillar como un loco que amaba a Albus Severus Potter.

Asi que así habían pasado la noche, en la misma cama, con Albus tenso entre los brazos de Scorpius y el rubio más feliz que un crío con su dulce favorito.

Y eso no era lo peor, oh no, claro que no. Dado que compartían las clases además de la habitación, Scorpius se las pasaba metiendole mano sutilmente a Albus, que no podía hacer más que brincar en su asiento cada vez que notaba la mano pálida y de alargados dedos recorriéndole el muslo de la pierna.

Más de una vez los profesores le miraron raro, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. No recordaba haberse sentido tan avergonzado en su bida, cosa que le parecía muy tierno a Scorp.

Y ahí estaban ahora, en la biblioteca en el horario de la comida, con Rose muerta de risa frente a ellos. Albus la fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que la pelirroja se calmase un poco. Y Scorpius...Scorp estaba demasiado entretenido acariciando la pierna de Albus como prestar atención a las risas de la muchacha.

-Rose, tienes que ayudarme, está insoportable...-gimió Albus, frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Aquella noche no había podido dormir una mierda con Scorpius pegado a su espalda, dando suaves besos a su espalda.

-Lo primero que necesito...Es una muestra de la poción que le diste. -dijo ella, controlando casi por completo su risa.

-Creo que tengo un poco aún en mi baúl...-Albus se rascó la frente, pensando dónde podría estar el pequeño frasco que guardó el otro día.

-¿Me diste una poción? Hmm...Que travieso, Al...Me gusta. -Scorpius ronroneó cerca del oído de Albus, para luego morder su oreja.

-¡Scorpius! -Albus se sobresaltó al sentir los dientes de su amigo rozar su piel. La bibliotecaria le miró con reproche, haciéndole sonrojar.

-Si no te comportas, esta noche duermes solo. -le amenazó el moreno, señalándole con un dedo acusador.

-Ju, vale...-el puchero que hizo el rubio le enterneció. ¿Porqué esa maldita poción tenía que ponerle a prueba? Si ya era bastante duro no violar a Scorpius de normal, cuando el rubio ignoraba sus sentimientos, ahora que coqueteaba con él y le metía mano...Pf, eso era tortura y lo demás tonterías.

Rose contempló la escena mordiendo su labio inferior, debatiéndose entre reir o suspirar al ver a esos dos tortolitos.

-Bueno, tú consígueme la poción y yo haré lo que pueda, aunque os veis muy bien juntos. -sonrió la pelirroja. Albus miró con el ceño fruncido a su prima, negando con la cabeza.

-Scorpius no siente nada por mí, la poción le obliga a hacer esas cosas, no sería justo apreovecharme...-el mencionado le miró arqueando una ceja.

-Eso es mentira, yo te quiero Al, me gustas, te deseo...-Albus no supo si fue su sutil tono teatral, o que el rubio seguía bajo los efectos de la poción, pero no le creyó.

-Cálla Scorp.

-Pero Albus...

Albus le tapó la boca con la mano, pero el rubio le lamió la palma, lo que hizo al moreno retirarla de su boca.

-Puaj, que guarro eres tío.

-Hm, soy un Malfoy, no soy guarro.

-Sí lo eres.

-No más que tú Al, y todos sabemos que no lo eres. Desordenado, con poco estilo al vestir, no habituado a peinar esos mechones rebeldes, con una sonrisa preciosa y un cuerpo para comérselo, pero sabemos que no eres un guarro. Ergo yo tampoco.- dicho esto le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia, made in Malfoy.

Rose no pudo evitar reir por lo bajo ante el comentario del rubio.

-¿De qué lado estás _Rossie_? -Albus la miró, no sabiendo si echarse a llorar o enfadarse.

-No seas gruñón Al, y disfruta, si total, cuando recupere su estado anterior, lo más probable es que no recuerde nada. Podrías hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Oh sí, lo violo una y otra vez, y luego, cuando me pregunte porqué no se puede ni sentar, le diré que no sé nada...

-¿Piensas en violarme, Albus? -el tono divertido de Scorpius le hizo morderse el labio inferior. Por Merlín, ojalá Rose consiguiese el antídoto pronto...


	3. Chapter 3

No sabía como narices había acabado en esa situación, y más aún en esa posición. Bueno, sí que lo sabía, pero no entendía como había sido tan estúpido de caer en la sucia treta de Scorpius.

La mañana se había desarrollado con toda la normalidad posible contando con el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. Los efectos de la poción seguían teniendo efectos sobre él, por lo que debía extremar las precauciones si no quería que nadie le viese con Scorpius intentando deshacerse de su ropa a bocados.

No es que no lo desease, al contrario, pero es que las acciones del rubio ya eran pasarse. Además, él era un chico con principios, y no podía aprovecharse de esa manera de su amigo Scorp, por mucho que quisiese...

Pero las insinuaciones de Scorpius...Más de una vez había acabado con una terrible y dolorosa erección en medio de alguna clase, solo porque el capullo de su amigo le metía mano descaradamente bajo la mesa. ¡¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta?! ¿Tenía que violarlo allí mismo para que les parasen los pies? Parecía ser que sí...

Y a más aumentaba su frustración, más relajada parecía estar su prima Rose.

"Déjate llevar Albus, será lo mejor." Le había dicho en una de las innumerables ocasiones en las que la había acosado, asegurándose de que la muchacha ponía todo su empeño en la poción que estaba preparando.

"Dejarme llevar por Scorpius sería como dejarme llevar a lomos de un Colacuerno Húngaro, Rosie."

"Nuestros padres hicieron algo parecido.."

"A nuestros padres no los intentaba violar día sí , día también su salido amigo"

"Touché"

Y a lo relativo a como había acabado así...Solo podía decir que odiaba lo silencioso que podía llegar a ser Scorpius a veces.

Todo empezó cuando salía de la biblioteca, justo después de terminar su ensayo de transformaciones. Nada más salir por la puerta, un pequeño alumno de primero de su misma casa, Jack Reachs, le avisó que Scorpius no se encontraba bien, que necesitaba su ayuda. En ese momento se extrañó. Quizá la poción había tenido efectos nefastos en Scorpius al cabo de ciertas horas, por lo que sin dudarlo se dirigió a toda prisa hasta la sala común de Slytherin. Buscó por toda ésta sin encontrar a su amigo, por lo que preguntó a uno de sus compañeros de clase, uno moreno que iba a su misma clase de...A alguna clase con él.

"La última vez que lo ví subía a los dormitorios" Murmuró un rápido gracias y no perdió el tiempo. ¿Porqué las escaleras siempre se hacen infinitamente largas cuando uno tiene prisa? Eso se preguntaba cuando jadeante, irrumpió en la habitación que compartía con Scorpius. Habitación doble únicamente, al contrario que el resto de habitaciones las cuales eran compartidas por cuatro alumnos cada una. "Privilegios de ser un Malfoy" le había comentado su amigo alguna vez.

Miró alrededor, en busca de su compañero, para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Lástima que no escuchase al rubio de su amigo acercándosele por detrás sin realizar el más mínimo ruido. Pero nadie es perfecto. Scorpius creía que sí, pero ni siquiera él lo era. Por error, el rubio pisó donde no debía, haciendo crujir la madera del suelo, sobresaltando a Albus, el cual tuvo el tiempo suficiente para girarse antes de acabar tirado entre el cuerpo de Scorpius y el colchón.

-¿PERO TU ESTÁS BIEN DE LA CABEZA? -chilló aterrorizado. El imbécil de su amigo le había dado un susto de muerte. El rubio no pudo hacer más que reir, robándole un suave y cálido beso de sus labios.

-No, estoy loco Albus. Loco por tí.- el más cuerdo se removió bajo su compañero, incómodo.

-No entiendo como no te han encerrado en San Mungo entonces...-enrojeció al sentir la lasciva mirada de Scorpius recorriéndole con deseo.

-Hm,será cosa de magia...-el rubio mordió la mandíbula del moreno, haciéndole estremecer.

-Tío, me aplastas...-jadeó Albus, en un intento de que se apartase de su cuerpo y dejase de alterarle de aquella manera. Se enfadó consigo mismo al sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. Como su temperatura y lo que no era su temperatura subían.

-Mentira, no peso tanto. - el de arriba hizo caso omiso a los quejidos del otro.

-Eso lo dices por que no estás debajo, cabrón...-Albus cerró los ojos, ahogando un gemido al sentir la erección de Scorpius rozando su muslo.

-En otra ocasión Al, hoy no.- el moreno atinó a ver como el otro le guiñaba un ojo travieso antes de volver a ser atacado por sus dulces y suaves labios.

Joder, ¿pero qué narices comía ese chico? ¿Chocolate...gominolas? Su boca sabía deliciosa...Intentó no responderle al beso, de veras que lo intentó, pero el ser humano se corrompe fácilmente, y él no era una escepción. Agarró la corbata del otro, pegando más su rostro al suyo propio, uniendo más si era posible su boca. Albus abrió la boca, en busca de algo de aire, pero como no, Scorpius aceptó gustoso la provocación que aquello conllevaba e introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro. Albus se sobresaltó. Nunca antes lo habían besado así. Bueno, para ser mas exactos, nunca antes nadie lo había besado, por lo que todo era nuevo para él. Sintió como se derretía cuando las manos del otro se introdujeron bajo su camisa, rozando su pecho con aquellos largos dedos... Por Merlín, que bien se sentía eso...

-Albus...-murmuró Scorpius con el deseo sobresaliendo en su ahora ronca voz.

-Di..Dime...-la voz se le entrecortaba al sentir la húmeda y caliente lengua de su amigo rozando su cuello sin pudor.

-¿Me deseas?- Albus miró a Scorpius, no sabiendo que responderle. Solo al sentir la rodilla de Scorpius rozando su erección, presionando lo justo pudo gemir su respuesta.

-Joder...Sí.

Scorpius sonrió a más no poder. Le dió un casto pero largo beso y se levantó de la cama, liberando su cuerpo.

-¿Qué...Qué haces Scorp? -Albus le miró extrañado, no sabiendo porqué su amigo había parado tan derepente.

-Tengo entrenamiento de Quiddich. Además, con saber que me deseas tengo suficiente...Por el momento. -recogió su equipamento y salió por la puerta.- Hasta esta noche Al.

Y se fué, dejándolo allí tirado, anonadado, con la boca abierta y una erección del veinte entre las piernas.

-¡Será imbécil!

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el cap, pero ando escasa de tiempo. Intentaré actualizar mis historias con mucha más frecuencia. Un beso, y gracias a todos los que leen, comenta y añaden a favoritos y demás cosas mi historia, hacen que escribir sea un placer. :3

Att: Avengirl


	4. Chapter 4

Todo el que conociese a Albus Severus Potter, te diría de él que era un chico tímido, tranquilo y amable...Todo lo contrario a lo que el pobre chaval estaba siendo últimamente. Scorpius lo tenía martirizado con sus coqueteos, y el pobre Albus no podía hacer mas que cojer sus cosas y marcharse lejos de él cada vez que intentaba meterle mano descaradamente. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Ya se subía por las paredes, con la esperanza de que su prima Rose terminase el antídoto de una maldita vez. Era eso o dejarse llevar por sus impulsos de mandril salido y violar a Scorpius por cada rincón vacío que encontrar en el castillo. Y es que Albus tenía un límite, y este no tardaría demasiado en romperse. Sus compañeros e incluso los profesores habían notado su cambio de actitud, preguntándole varias veces si las cosas le iban bien. ¿Bien? ¿Bien? Perfectamente le iban. Tan perfectamente que a veces prefería enfrentarse al sauce boxeador que entrar a su dormitorio y enfrentarse a la traviesa sonrisa que su amigo le dedicaría. Se dijo a si mismo que si las cosas no cambiaban en un par de días simplemente se dejaría llevar por Scorpius. Total, su amigo lo mataría por haberle echo comer aquel pastelillo relleno con la poción, así que...¿Porqué no disfrutar un poquito de sus efectos? Aunque solo fuese eso, un poquito...

Con esos pensamientos Albus avanzó por el pasillo de los vestuarios del campo de quiditch, con su escoba en la mano, dispuesto a unirse a su equipo, al final de la carpa que conducía los vestuarios de Slytherin con el campo. Podía oír como los alumnos chillaban eufóricos, a la espera de que el partido comenzase. Ese día jugaban contra Gryffindor, y no podían permitirse ningún error. Agarró firmemente su escoba, montándose en ella, esperando al sonido del silbato. Miró a su derecha, a su amigo Scorpius el cual miraba serio al frente, pero que no dudó en girarse y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa antes de despegar al sentir el pitido en el exterior. Despegaron velozmente y en formación, colocándose en sus respectivos puestos. Miró a todos lados, esperando a que soltasen la snitch, la cual mas tarde devería atrapar. Miró también a Scorpius, el cual volaba no muy lejos de él. Miró también al otro equipo, en el que estaba su hermano James, en la misma posición que él, retándole travieso con la mirada. El partido comenzó, haciéndole volver a la realidad. Comenzó a buscar la snitch con la mirada, fría y calculadoramente, como buen Slytherin que era. Al contrario que James, que se pateaba el campo, en busca de la dorada y minúscula esfera. En su recorrido, observó como su amigo Scorpius volaba en zigzag, en posesión de la cuaffle, tirando a uno de los aros y marcando magistralmente. Sonrió al ver el triunfo de su amigo, pero la euforia no duró mucho. Una de las bludggers chocó violentamente contra la escoba del rubio, el cual calló estrepitosamente al suelo. Albus, el cual no podía creerse lo que veía, voló como un rayo hasta su amigo, soltando la escoba a un lado y arrodillándose junto a él.

-¡SCORPIUS! ¡SCORP! ¡SCORP, JODER! -el rubio estaba inconsciente entre sus brazos, y un feo corte asomaba en su labio inferior. Los profesores corrieron hasta ambos chicos, intentando llevarse a Scorpius de su lado, a la enfermería. Lo soltó a duras penas, obligándose a volver al partido. Perdieron el partido, pero eso no le importó para nada. En cuanto tuvo la ocasión, puso los pies en el suelo y se marchó corriendo a la enfermería, para saber si su amigo estaba bien.

Poco después allí estaba, sentado frente a la cama de su amigo, con él aún inconsciente.

-Tranquilo Albus, despertará en poco tiempo. Mientras tanto deberías descansar.-la señora Pomfrey le apretó el hombro en gesto cariñoso. Lo conocía bien, pues el mediano de los Potter era un chico un tanto torpe y solía frecuentar la enfermería en sus primeros años.

-¿Podría quedarme aquí con él? Por esta noche, no quiero que se quede solo...

La anciana mujer le miró y suspiró asintiendo, dejándolos solos en la sala. Albus miró a su amigo, cogiendo su mano con cuidado y cariño. No sabría que hacer si le llegase a faltar su amigo. Scorpius...El chico al que no quería solo como amigo. Miró su rostro, calmado por la inconsciencia. Sus labios rosados, perfectos salvo por el fino corte que atravesaba el labio inferior. Su recta nariz, sus largas pestañas de las que él a veces se burlaba, diciéndole que eran postizas. Su liso y perfectamente peinado cabello rubio platinado, algo alborotado por lo sucedido. Se acercó a él y le apartó un mechón de los ojos, echándoselo a un lado mientras suspiraba. Sabía que cuando Scorpius volviese a ser normal, cuando se le pasasen los efectos de la poción dejaría de fijarse en él como algo más que un simple amigo...Y eso dolía. Acarició su rostro con delicadeza, con cuidado, sorprendiéndose de la suavidad de su piel. Miró sus labios entreabiertos y no pudo evitar inclinarse sobre él y robarle un suave y cálido beso, apenas un roce.

-Tanto cuento muggle te ha atrofiado el cerebro Al...No me trates como a la Cenicienta...-el quejido divertido de Scorpius le hizo separarse deprisa, enrojeciendo violentamente.

-Querrás decir la Bella Durmiente Scorp...-el moreno se sentó en la silla de nuevo, pero sin soltal la mano del rubio.

-Hm, detalles, detalles...¿Que ha pasado? No recuerdo nada después de marcar el gol.-Scorpius alzó su mano libre lo justo para frotarse la frente.

-Una maldita bludgger te golpeó y caiste inconsciente al suelo.-le contó el moreno.

-¿Y mi escoba?

-Tranquilo, tu chica está bien. La cuestión es, ¿como te encuentras tú? - preguntó Albus mientras acariciaba inconscientemente la mano de su amigo con el pulgar.

-No es mi chica, a mi no me van las mujeres, y lo sabes...-el guiño que le dedicó al moreno solo lo hizo sonrojarse aún más. -Estoy bien, aunque me duele un poco el costado...-Albus le miró, pasando suavemente su mano libre por el costado del otro.

-¿Aquí...?-murmuró mientras acariciaba. El rubio simplemente asintió, no quitándole los ojos de encima.

-Tuve miedo por si te ocurriese algo, Scorp. -Albus desvió su mirada, algo avergonzado pero a la vez entristecido.

-Ey, ey...Al estoy bien, no te preocupes. Por cierto, debo contarte algo que...

-¿Cómo no me iba a preocupar? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo Scorpius! -el moreno frunció el ceño, algo enojado.

-Al, dejame explicarte...

-Eres mi mejor amigo Scorp, y no puedo evitar preocuparme por...

-¡Albus! Déjame hablar joder...

-¡Pero tu eres mi amigo !

-¡Y YO NO QUIERO SER SOLO TU AMIGO! -medio gritó el rubio algo encolerizado, para luego agachar la cabeza, escondiendo su mirada tras el lacio cabello.

Albus le miró anonadado, empezando a balbucear.

-Debes seguir bajo los efectos de la poción...-el rubio negó con la cabeza, gesto que le hizo reprimir un quejido de dolor.

-Los efectos se pasaron hace casi una semana, Albus...-el ojiverde le miró estupefacto.

-¿¡Una semana!? ¿Me has engañado durante una jodida semana?- el rubio sintió como había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Solo quería que tuvieses un poco de tu propia medicina y aclarar algunas dudas...

-¿Dudas? ¿Qué dudas Scorp?-le miró con el ceño fruncido, queriendo patearle el traasero a su amigo, aunque viendo su aspecto, lo mejor sería que no le tocase.

-Primero, no te enfades tanto, porque el que casi me envenena con esa estúpida poción fuiste tú. -Punto para el rubio.- Y segundo, quería descubrir si tu me uerías tanto como yo te quiero a tí. Como yo te amo, porque las estupideces que decía cuando estaba bajo los efectos de la poción, por muy raras que pareciesen, eran todas verdad.

-Pero...¿todas , todas? -Albus no podía cerrar la boca del asombro. Eso quería decir que...

-Si con eso te refieres a que me gustas, que te quiero llevar a la cama y que pienso que eres lo único importante en mi vida, sí, todas. Yo...Te quiero Albus Potter.

-¿Y porqué narices no me lo dijiste antes Scorpius?-le encaró el moreno.

-Nosé, estaba esperando a que adulterases mi comida con pociones extrañas para declararme. No se si me comprendes...¡Tu tampoco me dijiste nada a mí!

-Ya, pero es...Es diferente.-el moreno se sonrojó de nuevo. En eso llevaba toda la razón su amigo.

-Mira, siento haberte mentido...Pero yo te quier...-Scorpius no pudo acabar la frase, pues unos labios ajenos se lo impidieron. Fue un beso intenso y cálido, el cual le hizo algo de daño en la herida del labio, pero no le importó. Albus le estaba besando y era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Se separaron al poco tiempo, en busca de aire. Albus miró al rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces, bella durmiente, ¿saldrás conmigo? - el moreno miró medio riendo al rubio, el cual no sonrió, fulminándole con la mirada.

-¿En serio Albus? ¿En serio me declaras tu amor así? ¿Llamándome chica?- Scorpius le miró ofendido.

-No pretenderás que sea yo la princesa...Tu eres el rubio.

-Serás imbécil...

-Oh vamos Scorp...Sal conmigo, porfa, prometo no volver a llamarte chica.-el moreno le hizo ojitos, a lo cual Scorpius nunca podía resistirse.

-Solo si haces una cosa.- el ojiverde asintió fervientemente.

-Lo que sea.- el rubio sonrió con cariño antes de murmurarle su deseo.

-Bésame otra vez.

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero los estudios no son cosa fácil S: Prometo seguir la historia mas rápidamente. Gracias a aquellos que comentan, leen y agregan a favotitos a mi o a mi historia. Un beso a todos! (:


End file.
